fairy tales
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: drabbles. Chap 12: —Él tenía imágenes de ella, detrás de cada parpadeo, sin saber que estaba atrapada en su mente.
1. demon call i

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha / sakura haruno**  
title:** #demon call i**  
author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru-chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _unknown_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo es la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

* * *

.

.

**demon call**_  
_the demons we call  
they never leave the hall

_._

_.  
_

El cielo estaba despejado aunque la luna no estuviera presente. Los árboles a su alrededor parecían intimidarlas con su altura pero no eran ellos los que le causaban temor. La tierra a sus pies estaba húmeda. Lo sentía entre sus dedos, el barro formándose a su alrededor, el pasto mojado causándole escalofríos. Había llovido días anteriores y Sakura sabía que aquello no podía ser bueno. Intentaba advertirle a su hermana, Ino, que tal vez fuese una señal de que no deberían estar haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. – musitó nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras veía como ardían las llamas de fuego delante de sus ojos. Ino no la miró, ya estaba cansada de escucharla repetir siempre lo mismo.

-Tú fuiste la de la idea. – retó la rubia mientras miraba a su alrededor entusiasmada a que algo apareciera de la nada.

-¡Estaba bromeando!

-Bueno, es muy tarde para arrepentirse ahora.

Sakura bufó y volvió la cabeza al fuego delante de ella. Sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así esperaba que algo saliera mal aquella noche. Su reino estaba sumido en el caos y su especie a punto de ser extinguida por los Hombres. Había escuchado los rumores, de sus primeros Hermanos que habían sido abducidos. Escuchaba los relatos de los que habían logrado verlos. Su cuerpo se estremeció de horror al recordarlo. Miró a su mejor amiga y hermana. No podía dejar que tomaran a Ino.

La muchacha de ojos verdes cerró los ojos con dolor.

Pero aunque su mundo esté por desintegrarse, algo dentro de ella sabía que verdaderamente no deberían estar haciendo esto. Pedir ayuda a las otras especies no era sabio. Porque según Obaa-chan, había reglas y precios muy altos a pagar. Orochimaru, el Hermano de Obaa-chan había hecho un trato, y nunca más nadie lo había vuelto a ver. Sakura se mordió el labio cuando las llamas comenzaron a arder con fuerza y las cenizas danzaron sobre sus cabezas.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, esperando que algo o alguien apareciera. Estaría contenta de encontrarse con un lobo en aquel lugar con tal que las sacara de allí. Cualquier interrupción era bienvenida. Cualquier cosa que las hiciera entrar en razón y las detuvieran antes de que fuese tarde. '_Debería haberme quedado con Hinata. Ella no se mete con estas cosas. Debería haberlo sabido que Ino no tiene sentido común._' Pero sabía que era inútil. Estaban realmente, en el medio de la nada, donde nadie los escucharía, donde nadie pasaría a la medianoche de luna creciente. Todos sabían los mitos de las noches como esas. Y ellas estaban desesperadas por vivir.

'_Ino. Si esto no funciona, voy a ahogarte con tu lazo favorito,_' pensó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño, resignada con la idea.

El aire se volvió más pesado. Un viento helado movió con salvajidad el pasto, levantando las hojas caídas. Algo nada natural y fuera de lo normal se asomó en el bosque oscureciendo, si eso fuese posible, aún más la noche. Las nubes aparecieron por el cielo y se encerraron arriba de ellas. Las copas de los árboles se mecían con rapidez y las hojas chillaban al contacto entre otras.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha cuando el fuego escupió llamas azules y en un sopló violento de aire helado, se apagó. Ino chilló emocionada y ella ahogó un respiró. Algo cayó al suelo y Sakura no pudo escuchar otra cosa que no sea su respiración.

-Ino.

El silencio fue insoportable. Ino no respondía y estaba segura de haber escuchado un gruñido que no era la voz de la rubia.

Sakura temía moverse pero temía aún más la oscuridad que parecía absorberla desde su espalda. Podía escuchar su respiración, que parecía a todo volumen en sus oídos. Ino estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia, solo tenía que alargar la mano y tomarle el brazo. Necesitaba saber si estaba ella a su lado, aunque pudiera escuchar su corazón latir y sentirlo querer escapar de su cuerpo. Tenía que alargar la mano y tomarla.

'_Ino... Ino-chan,_' llamó en su mente con lágrimas en los ojos. Alargó el brazo pero Ino no contestó. – In-

Algo tomó su brazo suspendido y ella ahogó el grito de sorpresa cuando una mano se encerró con fuerza entre la suya. Sintió unos dedos largos tomarla con fuerza, su piel era caliente, extraña y escamosa pero aún así congeló su ser.

Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron y miraron con dificultad frente a ella la silueta de un hombre. O al menos, tenía silueta de un hombre.

Era grande. Enorme. Le llevaba, al menos, dos cabezas de altura. En la oscuridad no podía ver mucho, pero aún así notaba en el tacto que su piel era dura y maciza, como si fuese madera esculpida rudamente. Su tacto era caliente, ardiente como un día de sol de verano. Su pelo era largo y se paraba en direcciones extrañas. Pero eran sus ojos. Sus ojos rojos los que le sacaron el aliento. Ojos llenos de ardor y furia. Con precisión y determinación. Eran ojos rojos, sedientos y letales.

Eran ojos inhumanos. Y la estaban mirando directamente a ella.

Su boca se abrió para gritar pero su voz fue ahogada cuando aquel demonio susurró.

-_Eres mía._

El demonio abrió sus alas y el mundo de Sakura se volvió negro cuando la envolvió en ellas.

.

.

* * *

**FairyTales** es un conjunto de oneshots/drabbles fantásticos. Esperen leer sobre seres mitológicos y mucho SasuSaku. Capaz algunos drabbles tengan continuaciones, pero no voy a prometer nada. Me gustaría continuar Demon Call, pero todavía no lo se. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre lo "paranormal" y me está gustando mucho experimentar esta rama. Haré todo lo posible para que los personajes no sean OOC y para que todos los disfruten. Algunos capítulos no serán muy largos, porque no todos van a ser autoconcluyentes, sino meras escenas.

Escribo muchas de mis ideas en livejournal, así que quien tenga y quiera agregarme, hagalo. Tengo mi LJ más actualizado que mi profile en fanfiction. ( nalla_xKao livejournal . com. ), sino fijense en mi profile que van a encontrar el link en mi website.

Gracias a todos por leer (:  
Y avisenme por medio de un review si les gustó y si les gustaría leer más. Si no les gusta, no subo más D:

{ **k**ao.- }


	2. the fall I

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha / sakura haruno**  
title:** #angel of mine**  
author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru-chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _unknown_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo es la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

* * *

.

.

**# and when the world just fall into pieces**

lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and i will try to fix you

.

.

Y ella cayó. El paraíso se derrumbó a sus pies y el cielo la envolvió en un abrazo violento. Las nubes traspasaron su cuerpo cegando sus ojos como si fuese polvo. El aire le lastimaba la piel como centenares de agujas clavándose al instante. El temor comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con la misma rapidez que alcanzaba el suelo. Su vida en el paraíso revivió en sus ojos, la sabiduría de su padre, los abrazos de su madre, las sonrisas de sus amigos, las enseñanzas de sus profesores, su amor hacia los humanos. Y entonces, cuando notó el suelo a escasos metros de ella, supo que era el final. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los sentimientos de amor que sentía la envolviesen por última vez.

Pero no tocó el suelo.

De su espalda nacieron dos alas blancas, que aletearon con fuerza hacia el cielo infinito y se sumergieron entre las nubes. Y esta vez fue diferente. El cielo la recibió con una suave brisa acariciándole el cuerpo, el miedo fue reemplazado por el sentimiento de libertad y voló. Voló por los cielos, despegó sus alas lo más grande posible y se sumergió hasta tener las copas de los árboles sobre sus pies. Absorbió con sus ojos bien abiertos, los paisajes humanos que la rodeaban, la naturaleza producto de su dios, los colores imposibles de recrear con fuerza humana, disfrutó de los manjares abstractos del aire, del irrevocable sentimiento de felicidad, libertad y del infinito.

Un río, no muy lejos, apareció en su visión. Descendió hasta ella, provocando que los animales del bosque levantaran la cabeza al sentir la presencia de alguien extraño. Cuando llegó al río, se detuvo, encima del rio, a escasos centímetros del mismo. Los peces la miraron con asombro y sin temor se acercaron a ella. Sumergió la mano en el agua y rió cuando sintió las cosquillas en su mano.

El agua era en pura. Era todo tan tranquilo. La paz estaba presente.

Y de pronto escuchó un respiro ahogado. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo en seco cuando vio un humano delante de ella. Un humano la había visto.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya. Ojos negros como el carbón. Notó la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero fue con sus ojos verdes celestiales que vio lo que había en su alma.

Odio. Odio puro, oscuro y potente.

Los peces se alejaron con rapidez y ella cayó al agua.

Sus alas habían desaparecido.

.

.

* * *

Buenas noticias, **DEMON CALL** tendrá continuación.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, en especial a Yume no Kaze, alexavenuz, Raqky, Javiitha'S, edison88, Ikamari, -Sxndrx-, o0Hana-Chan0o, -Sakura-Star-, , HiiRuKii-cHaNn. Son tan fieles conmigo, aunque tarde mil años en actualizar ;___;

Les quería comentar que _Beautiful Lie_, está semi-terminado, cambié una escena así que tuve que reescribir todo otra vez. El problema es que estoy hasta las ***** de trabajos, lecciones orales y parciales así que no se cuando voy a poder sentarme a escribir. u___u Quiero actualizar .-.

Gracias por leer y diganme que les pareció este drabble *3*

{** k**ao.- }


	3. demon call ii

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha / sakura haruno**  
title:** #demon call ii**  
author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru-chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _unknown_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo es la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

Y si, está es la continuación de **demon call.**

* * *

.

.

**demon call .ii.  
**

and when you think you've sinned  
do you fall upon your knees?  
and do you sit within your picture?  
do you still forget the breeze?

.

.

-Hermana, despierta.

Una mano comenzó a zarandear su hombro con urgencia. Sakura abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Escuchó pasos en la habitación, luego una luz tenue alumbro la sala. Su Hermano, Naruto, estaba en casa y estaba despertando a sus hermanas.

Sakura miró hacia la ventana. Todavía era oscuro y sus sentidos le decían que era de madrugada y en menos de tres horas tocaría el alba.

-Debemos partir – había dicho debajo de la luna menguante. Aquella frase había disipado cualquier rastro de sueño de su cuerpo y una energía había despertado en ella.

-Hermano. ¿Qué estás diciendo? – había dicho una de sus hermanas.

Pero Sakura sabía la importancia que era el tiempo en ese momento. Sus pies se movieron solos cuando comenzaron a recorrer en su hogar comida y ropa de abrigo.

-Los Hombres van a regresar y debemos partir antes que nos encuentren. – dijo Naruto con voz seca y fría. Sakura pensó que era la voz que su Hermano tenía después de llorar por Obaa-chan.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó una de sus hermanas menores.

-A las montañas, detrás de la luna. – dijo mientras levantaba a sus hermanas.

Sus hermanas habían abierto sus ojos horrorizadas, Sakura se había quedado helada. Ese lugar...

-Pero... ¡allí es donde Orochimaru fue visto por última vez!

-Es el único lugar donde estarán a salvo. Deben apurarse, no tardarán en llegar.

-Hermano...

-No hay tiempo. Deben irse.

-Vendrás con nosotros ¿No es así? – había preguntado su hermana Ino.

Sakura se había dado vuelta con ojos clementes, sabiendo la verdad.

-Las acompañaré hasta el bosque, luego tendrán que ir solas.

-¡Hermano!

-No hay tiempo. Escúchenme, no. ¡Escuchen! - exclamó Naruto bruscamente, cuando sus hermanas abrían la boca para interrumpirlo. – En esta bolsita, - Naruto levantó una bolsita y lo depositó en mano de Ino, - hay monedas de los Hombres. No salgan de día, iré a buscarlas, pero tal vez no vaya pronto. Si se les acaba la comida y lo necesitan NO beban ni coman del bosque, ¿de acuerdo? Hablen con los Hombres-viajeros. No, escuchen. Solo hablen con los Hombres-viajeros, los que no visten como los que nos van a visitar. Hablen con ellos y pídanle comida a cambio de las monedas. Luego vuelvan al bosque y esperen a mi regreso. Yo pasaré a buscarlas y las llevaré lejos de aquí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de sus hermanas.

-Les prometo que iré por ustedes, ahora salgamos antes que vengan. ¿Están listas? – y sin esperar respuesta tomó la mano de su hermana menor y las sacó por la puerta del fondo.

Sus pasos resonaron con fuerza en el pasto y aunque la noche fuese oscura, sus pies se movieron esquivando cada roca del camino. El viento estaba vez era frío y en un instante el frío cortó su rostro.

Sakura se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su hermano.

-¿Hermano?

Pero tanto él como Sakura miraban su reino. Llamas doradas caminaban por sus calles y sus casas comenzaron a arder en una llamarada. Sakura escuchó como alguna de sus hermanas había ahogado la respiración. Naruto masculló algo en voz baja y Sakura estaba segura que había escuchado esa palabra de los Hombres la noche anterior.

-¡Hermano!

-Tienen que moverse, yo iré a distraerlos, vayan.

-Pero Hermano.

-No hay tiempo. ¡Corran!

Sus hermanas no se movieron y Sakura endureció su mentón.

-Tenemos que irnos. Vamos, Hermano volverá por nosotras. ¿No es así, mi Hermano? – había preguntado Sakura cuando se detuve frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

Y los dos sabían la verdad. Se vieron envueltos en un abrazo y Sakura sintió un peso sobre su pecho. – Sakura... – había susurrado Naruto en una suave caricia de despedida.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura volvió a ver los ojos de su Hermano, endurecidos en odio de Hombre y supo cuando vio su espalda y su cuerpo alejarse de ellas, que sería la última vez que lo vería como igual.

No dudó cuando le dio la espalda y sus caminos se dividieron. Tomó la mano de Ino y movió la cabeza en señal a sus hermanas.

-Vamos, aprovechemos la noche y el conocimiento de nuestras tierras.

Sus hermanas se apresuraron a seguirlas y en la fría y oscura noche, sus respiraciones eran las únicas que escucharon. Aún en la fría calma, Sakura podía sentir el temor de sus hermanas, cada escalofrío y cada dolor en sus pasos.

_'Llámame.' _

A sus espaldas, su reino ardía en llamas. Pero no fue ello lo que las hizo detenerse. El viento dejó de batir las ramas y las hojas cesaron su canto. Sus pasos se detuvieron y sus hermanas se juntaron en busca de protección y miedo. Había algo en el aire, algo que olía diferente y estaba fuera de lugar.

_'Invócame.'_

Los cabellos de la nuca de Sakura se erizaron cuando descubrió la naturaleza del olor.

-Hombres. – susurró desalentada. _¡Los hombres habían llegado al bosque!_

-¿Hermana...? – había llamado atrás suyo.

Sakura miró hacia atrás y sintió otro peso en su pecho. Tomó un largo respiró y se enfrentó a la realidad.

'_Hazlo. . ._'

-Puedo oler a los Humanos no muy lejos de aquí. Han entrado al bosque.

Sus hermanas abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa. Una de ellas habló. – Podríamos ir con Hermano, él po-

-No podemos volver. Tenemos que separarnos.

-¿Estás completamente loca? No podemos separarnos. – exclamó Ino mirando a Sakura como si estuviera demente.

-Las chances que nos encuentren a todas juntas son más elevadas si no nos separamos. – razonó la pelirrosa.

_Una risa resonó en su oído. _

-¿Y qué haremos cuando encuentren a alguna de nosotras? ¡Tenemos que cuidarnos y permanecer juntas!

-No, eso es una locura y lo sabes. – Ino lo sabía, por eso intentó convencerla desde otra perspectiva.

-Hermano dijo que vendría por nosotras, si lo esperamos aquí tal ve-

-Nos van a encontrar antes. Mira, - dijo Sakura cuando Ino pensaba interrumpirla. Sakura pasó su lengua entre sus labios secos. – Yo... yo los distraeré. Compraré tiempo hasta que ustedes estén lejos de aquí. Los llevaré a otro lado y luego me uniré a ustedes.

Ino la vio con horror en sus ojos y las menores comenzaron a negarse y otras a llorar. Sakura respiró profundo y cerró los puños con fuerza. – Mi aroma es más fuerte que el de ustedes.

-Eso no es verdad. – negó Ino sacudiendo la cabeza. – Tu aroma no será fuerte a menos que-

Ino se detuvo y Sakura cerró los ojos cuando la verdad bajó a ellas. _A menos que sangres._

-Sakura...

'_Mmh. . . Sangre virginal_'

-No podemos perder tiempo. Puedo olerlos y se están acercando. Tienen que irse ahora todas juntas. Vayan al norte, sigan esa estrella – Sakura levantó la mano y señaló el cielo. – Cuando esas dos se alineen cambien de rumbo hacia donde está el lago. Si no llego a la hora del alba...

Sakura tragó saliva en un intento de ahogar sus palabras.

-Sakura... no puedo dejar que lo hagas. – las lágrimas de Ino comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

-Nos encontraran y las menores merecen una oportunidad. Por favor, hermana. – rogó Sakura, '_no me discutas Ino, entiende_'.

Un silencio pasó entre ambas y el entendimiento bañó a Ino aún cuando las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar. Y como si una fuga mágica de poder, la responsabilidad cayó fuera de los hombres de Sakura hacía los de Ino.

-Te esperaremos en el lago. Al alba partiremos y buscaremos a Hermano.

-Lo buscaré e iremos por ustedes.

'_Búscame. . ._'

Sakura la miró a los ojos y la resolución de su Hermana fue presente. Con un asentimiento en la cabeza, Ino se paró al lado de Sakura.

Y con un suave toque en el hombro, Sakura tomó la ruta del sur y se separó de sus hermanas.

'_Sakura. . ._'

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Aah~, tenía que continuarlo. :)

-

-

**cuando el angel cae ; reviews**  
**o0Hana-Chan0o** ; sii a todo eso que dijiste. Peero todavía no lo pensé, así que veré lo que resulta a medida que pase el tiempo. Gracias por dejar siempre una crítica :3 **setsuna17** ; gracias! espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte (: **M. Cullen** ; espero no haberme tardado tanto con la actualización, gracias por esperar YAY! ** Ikamari** ; heeey! cómo estás? hace bastante que no te veo por acá :3 besitos y gracias por leer **lili-cherry-uhiha** ; JAJAJAJA, no voy a decir spoilers de BL nono, no lo haré. Pero no puedo castrar a Sasuke, ¿cómo me divierto después? XDD **Edison8** ; AWWWW gracias ! :3 **Poly-Uchiha** ; gracias ! gracias ! intento que todos mis drabbles/oneshots/fics sean originales, sino los fics se vuelven muy repetitivos. (: **-Sxndrx-** ; aaah, si, yo también quiero ponerme a escribir BL y DC D: la facultad es horrorosa, me haré vagabunda. (?) **alexavenuz** ; asesina? JAJAJAJ, yo tuve esa época, casi me metan D: trata de no matar tanto (?) que después de eso viene lo divertido ^^ **Peace Ctrl** ; si, fix you :3 es una canción hermosa aunque no pega con el drabble XDDUU, Nono, éste drabble lo tengo escrito desde el año pasado, pero no sabía como continuarlo. Fue un momento en que con mi amiga (Charlotte) nos planteabamos nuevas ideas. Aa~ los viejos tiempos. ¿Te imaginas mucho? ¡Que suerte! Yo solo uno. ): tengo poca imaginación (?) pero de eso se tratará los siguientes. pss. aparecen naruto y kakashi. :D *kao mira detrás suyo, la tarea la alienta a tomar un libro y estudiar* *kao se hace la dobolú* **-Sakura-Star-** ; siii, desaparecieron las aaalas. no se que significará eso, pero tengo una idea minúscula. veremos veremos y después lo sabremos (porque ni yo lo se muy bien XDDUU)

**GRACIAS ! GRACIAS !** por todos sus reviews ; son amor y se merecen un Sasuke en sus vidas. Me alegro que les guste **Fairy Tales**. Ahora, tengo una pregunta. ¿Alguien tiene aalguna sugerenciaa, ideaa? ¿Algo que quieran que agregue? Avisenme y me las ingenio de alguna forma.  
Besos a todas. (: me pregunto si habrá hombres en el fandom, es que todas las que dejan review son chicas...D:

{ kao.- }


	4. protège moi

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha / sakura haruno**  
title:** #protège moi**  
author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru-chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _unknown_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo es la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

.

C'est le malaise du moment, L'épidémie qui s'étend,  
La fête est finie, on descend, Les pensées qui glacent la raison.

_Protège-moi, protège-moi  
Protège-moi, protège-moi  
Protège-moi, protège-moi  
Protège-moi, protège-moi_

.

.

-No, Ino. Ya te dije que no. – musitó la pelirroja mientras maniobraba en mantener el teléfono inalámbrico entre su hombro y oreja, y sacaba la caja de pizza de la heladera. – Ya te dije el porqué. Estoy cansada. – la voz del otro lado del teléfono debió de haber dicho algo, porque la pelirrosa rodó los ojos y suspiró profundamente. – No tiene que ver que me hayan dejado, sino que tuve una larga semana en la clínica y me vendría bien descansar un poco. . . – la pelirrosa chasqueó la lengua. – como si supieras lo que es trabajar cerda.

La mujer sacó un plato de la alacena y abrió la caja de pizza mientras murmuraba un 'ajá' al teléfono. Colocó dos porciones sobre el plato y los puso en el microondas. – Como si Temari no te diese miedo. . . Es rubia como tú, algo tendrán en común. – Sacó una copa y la botella de vino hasta la mesa de café frente al televisor. – Solo lo dices para que te acompañe, sabes que encontrarás compañía y me dejaras sola. – la alarma del microondas sonó, la muchacha sacó el plato y lo llevó hasta su living. La muchacha suspiró y se quedó parada en el medio de la sala. Sus dedos de sus pies se movieron haciendo trazos imaginarios sobre la alfombra. – Es viernes, tengo ganas de quedarme en casa, tomar una copa de vino y mirar una película, no veo que sea un crimen. . . deja de compararme con Bridget Jones, todavía no he subido 10 libras. . . Eres imposible ¿lo sabes? – rió la pelirrosa. – Lo se. Te llamaré si algo pasa. Te quiero. Adiós.

La mujer se sentó en el sillón y soltó el suspiró que venía aguantando. Dejó el teléfono a su lado y tomó el control del televisor. Estaba esperando que pasaran una buena película porque no había tenido tiempo de pasar por Blockbuster.

Pasada la hora, la muchacha se encontraba recostada en el sillón. Las porciones de pizza habían desaparecido y la copa de vino descansaba en su mano mientras veía la película frente a ella. En ese momento, su televisor de apagó al igual que las luces a su alrededor. Maldijo en voz baja y avanzó hasta la cocina. Volvió a maldecir cuando su pie chocó con la punta de la mesa. Tomó su celular y tocó un botón para que la luz de la pantalla alumbrara su paso. Buscó las velas en el segundo cajón de su alacena y recorrió con la mirada su habitación. No había ni una luz prendida, y la mujer gruñó cuando notó que tendría que cambiar su teléfono inalámbrico por el otro viejo. No recibiría llamadas sino.

Volvió de su cuarto con el viejo teléfono en mano y luchó con lo cables para poner cada uno en su lugar. Esperaba que no durara mucho el apagón. La película había estado interesante. Cuando colocó el teléfono en su lugar, avanzó hasta su ventanal y abrió las cortinas. Al menos la luz de la luna alumbraría su departamento lo suficiente.

Miró por su balcón y se sorprendió al ver que el apagón había tomado gran parte de su cuadra. Ni siquiera los semáforos funcionaban. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó las bocinas de la avenida. El corte había sido general y eso significaba que iba a tomar su tiempo arreglarlo. Entró a su living para tomar su copa de vino y volver al balcón.

Las noches de verano finalmente habían acabado y en su reemplazo las frías brisas del otoño estaban comenzando a acercarse. La mujer intentó no pensar en las enfermedades que la estación traería e intentó concentrarse en las suaves caricias del viento sobre su piel y como sus largos cabellos danzaban sobre su espalda.

Hacía menos de una semana que Shuichi había terminado con ella. Aun, cuando el tiempo había pasado y había intentando sumergirse en el trabajo para no pensarlo, aún recordaba con vivido recuerdo las palabras que le había dicho. Y ella sabía que Shuichi tenía razón. Ella no había estado en la relación. Por mucho que fuese una banda elástica en la cama y tuviera parte de sus pertenencias en su casa, sabía que Shuichi buscaba algo más. Algo que ella estaba segura que no buscaba.

Al menos no en ese momento.

Recostó sus brazos en la baranda de su balcón, aún con la copa de vino en su mano. Ella no era la persona que Shuichi buscaba y no solamente él, sus antiguos novios le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo. Ino se lo había dicho cuatro años atrás, cuando había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de su segundo novio.

-Deberías dejar de soñar, frentuda. – le había dicho Ino golpeándole la frente. – No existen los príncipes azules.

Pero aunque supiera que su amiga decía la verdad, no podía evitar buscar entre las multitudes una persona que pudiese tomarla entre brazos y llevarla hacia lo desconocido. Alguien que la impresionara en menos de un respiro y no le diera escapatoria. Estaba buscando lo imposible, y sabía que sería la versión de Bridget Jones del siglo 21 si no dejaba de soñar.

Suspiró cansada y se frotó un hombro con la mano disponible. Debería dormir y dejar de pensar tanto. Se dio media vuelta y dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

_Pssssssssssssssssss. . ._

Se dio media vuelta con rapidez y miró hacia su ventanal. Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando creyó escuchar algo detrás de ella.

-Estúpida. Estás en el décimo quinto piso, ¿Quién va a subir por tu balcón? – se preguntó lacónicamente. Se volvió y decidió asegurarse tener bien cerrada su puerta.

_Thump!_

Otra vez, y esta vez no se lo imagino. Había escuchado algo.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó y rogó que su voz no hubiese parecido tan débil y temerosa como ella creyó escuchar.

Sus ojos se movieron con frenesí en el departamento, buscando cualquier sombra o movimiento. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de arma para defenderse. Encontró el saca-corchos que había usado para el vino y pensó que si alguien había entrado en su departamento tenía todo el derecho de sacarle un ojo.

_¡Ahí!_

De su balcón apareció una sombra. Notó su cuerpo rígido y sus hombros tensos. Era un hombre y la mujer tragó saliva cuando notó lo grande que era.

_No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico. Si gritas bien fuerte tus vecinos te escucharan. _

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó tomando el saca-corchos con fuerza en su mano.

El hombre rió y levantó la mirada. Ella ahogó un respiró cuando vio que sus ojos eran amarillos como los de un animal salvaje.

-Creo. . . pequeña Sakura, que deberías preguntarme que es lo que voy a hacer.

La mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida. - ¿Có-Cómo. . . sabes mi nombre?

El hombre sonrió y sus ojos se centraron en los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa. – Pregunta equivocada, Sakura.

El hombre avanzó un paso y Sakura intentó retroceder pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sintió sus músculos pesados y un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. ¿_Qué ha hecho?_

El hombre sonrió abiertamente y Sakura miró asustada lo que había en su boca. _Im-p-posible._

-Orochimaru.

El hombre sonrió más grande y dio media vuelta su rostro hasta encontrarse con otro hombre, dueño de unos ojos rojos con comas negras, detrás de él. Y con la cara de odio que tenía, Sakura estaba segura que no eran amigos.

-_Sasuke._

Esto no era lo que Sakura tenía en mente para un viernes a la noche.

.

.

¡No me olvidé de **Fairy Tales**! Pero estuve bastante ocupada :/

**SMRU**, Aaah, si. Angeles y demonios también son mis favoritos. Aunque hombres lobos, vampiros y hadas también eh! Tengo que culpar a ls libros que estoy leyendo en este momento. Me hacen escribir cosas D: Voy a buscar ese libro, me gusta leer y... no te vi en livejournal D: ; **angy_uchiha**, me gusta tu idea pero tengo otra diferente mente, igualmente ¡no la descaarto! ;** lili-cherry-uhiha** no era la inner de Sakura, sino Sasuke. pero si hay más dudo lo aclaro en la continuación, ; **poly_uchiha**, ya veremos como sucede con Sasuke demonio, lo tengo en la cabeza asi que solo queda escribirlo (: ; **setsuna17**, graciaaaas. hace mucho que no te veo por acá D: ; **o0Hana-Chan0o**, puede ser. No creo que Naruto se rinda tan fácil, más si tiene familia. Ya veran, ya veran. (: **-Sakura-Star-**, Naruto no es un Hombre (fijate que a los Hombres los pongo con H mayúscula), Naruto es algo más, o sea, si es machito pero no es propiamente Hombre. Con Hombres me refiero a... viste el señor de los anillos? Cómo era Aragorn? Bueno, algo así. ; **Amy Williams,** lo voy a continuar .. no se si pronto, pero lo voy a continuar! **-Sxndrx- **a idea me referia Qué les gustaría leer? sobre qué cosa, pero no tengo ideas (: gracias divina, sos un amor ! ; **HiiRuKii-cHaNn****,** sisi, tendrá continuación, no se cuando lo voy a escribir pero va a continuar. Gracias por leer! ;** natsumi uchiha,** no tengo intenciones de hacer fics largos de estos drabbles, no creo que rinda tanto material, por eso los hago cortos. además, no tendría tiempo para terminarlos todos. así me quito las ganas de escribirlos. espero que no haya dudas con las continuaciones, pero voy a escribir , cual es la continuación de cual. lo va a decir en el titulo! kmisan, beautiful lie va encaminado, tengo escrito un poco del 10, pero falta bastante a que lo tenga terminado. ): ;**alexavenuz** ayy pero Edward Cullen es iguaaaal a Sasuke. Leiste Amanecer? Está hecho un emo en ese libro! Lo amo, si, pero solo en crepúsculo. Luego me cae mal. :P Igual, gracias por leer :D ; **gaia the spurious**, ideas no! noo, siento que les estoy robando! lo único que les pedí es qué les gustaría leer. Sobre qué cosa. Pero muchas gracias igual :D ; **caprichoza7**, gracias, graciaaaaas (:

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Agradezco muchisimo que lo hagan. De en serio, son un amor tooodos :3

{ **k**ao.- }


	5. la crise

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha / sakura haruno/ naruto uzumaki**  
title:** # la crise**  
author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru-chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _unknow_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo es la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

.

.

- Nos encontramos allá, ¿no?

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza cuando la sintió asentir con la cabeza.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, no sabía que la fuerza de un humano podría ser tan fuerte. Pero los brazos la apretaban como si quiera unirla a su cuerpo.

- No puedo esperar. – murmuró el rubio, acariciando su mejilla con la suya, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos y respirando su cuello. – Sakura-chan....

Ambos estaban en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza. Era un espacio de 2 por 2 y las escobas y demás le imposibilitaban el movimiento. Pero aún así, las manos de Sakura devolvieron el abrazo e intentó separarse cuando la necesidad se hizo insoportable.

- Naruto, - dijo con voz ahogada. '_Esto no está bien._' – Tengo que irme. Tsunade-sama estará preg-

- Lo se, pero no quiero dejarte. – respondió Naruto con decisión. Se separó de su cuello para mirarla a la cara – No puedo dejarte Sakura-chan.

. Había sido tan ciega para no haber visto la verdad en sus ojos. Naruto estaba enamorado de ella. '_Esto no debería ser así,_' pensó Sakura cuando veía los ojos azules de Naruto '_¡Esto no debería ser así!_'

- Yo tampoco Naruto. – le respondió y sintió su estómago revolverse ante sus palabras. Beso su cuello, y luchó con mantener la compostura. Aquel no era el lugar, no podía hacerle eso a Naruto. '_No aquí,_'Se separó de él e intentó no mirar la delicia de su cuello. – Te veo más tarde.

Sakura abrió la puerta y salió.

.

.

.

El sol estaba cayendo y Sakura estaba jugando con la tarjeta magnética en su bolsillo nerviosamente. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal muchas cosas. Tomar a Naruto como su humano había sido el peor error, haberse alimentado de él había sido otro. No importaba que Naruto fuese un protector dentro de los humanos, seguía estando mal.

¿Qué es lo que haz hecho Haruno?

Pero mientras miraba a su alrededor, con los humanos sirviendo, riendo y pasando al lado suyo sin siquiera una simple ojeada a su lado, ella se preguntaba cómo podía tomar de ellos. No podía hacerlo con un desconocido, no podía sentir un vínculo con un humano que no conociera. Naruto era la mejor elección. Como humano.

Pero era el peor error como su protector.

Sakura respiró e intentó no pensar en el rubio que seguramente estaría esperando su regreso. Tomó valor y avanzó hasta el ascensor. Los guardias inclinaron la cabeza al verla.

La familia Haruno mantenía su prestigio a pesar de los años.

Las puertas se cerraron y Sakura presionó tomó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la metió en la ranura. Se prendió una luz en el 7mo piso y hasta allí avanzó. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y tuvo que aflojarse la bufanda y el abrigo cuando su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero por más recuerdos que quisiera repetir en su mente, aquellos ojos aparecían en su mente cortándole cualquier distracción.

Las puertas se abrieron y Sakura tragó saliva.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, como ella lo esperaba. Respiró de alivio al no percibir otra presencia en el cuarto. Avanzó con tranquilidad y apoyó su mochila en la mesa. Abrió el cierro y sacó las velas.

No sabía porqué las había traído.

Una hora más tarde, las cortinas estaban cerradas y las ventanas aseguradas, las velas iluminaron el cuarto y el fuego de la chimenea alumbraba su perfil. Sakura tenía las piernas dobladas contra su pecho, sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y su mentón apoyado sobre sus brazos. Su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas de fuego delante de ella.

Vestía la misma ropa que había usado horas antes. Un jean viejo y una blusa verde que le quedaba grande. Sus pies estaban descalzos.

Escuchaba las agujas del reloj avanzar y con cada segundo su corazón se aprisionaba más contra su pecho. No sabía porqué pero una tristeza la embargó.

Todos los días sentía la necesidad de aparecer en este hotel, a las 7.54 de la noche y esperaba sentada frente al fuego por alguien que tenía presente pero no podía recordar. Solo veía ojos y un estremecimiento que la embargaba cada vez que intentaba recordar sus memorias.

Lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. '_Él no vendrá_' No sabía quien era, qué era, pero él no iba a venir por ella. Nuevamente iba a volver sola. Iba a continuar sola.

- _Sakura._

Su nombre escapó en la voz que ella reconocía. Algo frío recorrió su cuerpo y apresuradamente se puso de pie y miró al intruso. Sus ojos se agrandaron y un grito silencioso escapó de sus labios abiertos.

Ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada.

El nombre salió de sus labios débilmente sin haberse dado cuenta. De pronto, ya no vestía más los jeans viejos y su blusa verde, ahora vestía un vestido blanco de época, su cabello largo peinado en uno que solo se veía en las películas viejas. Y así fue como sus recuerdos regresaron.

- Sasuke.

Él estaba aquí.

.

.

.

**lili-little-small-witch** porqué tendría que estar embarazada Sakura? o___o?? son cortos, porque no es una historia, sino drabbles (: **setsuna17**, gracias bonita :3 **SMRU**, sii, tengo pensando escribir de hombres lobos, quería escribir un fic de ellos, pero mmh, es dificil. pero seguro escribo un drabble de ellos (: **-Sxndrx-**, creo que va a tener uan continuación, nunca se tiene suficiente amor (? :D **o0Hana-Chan0o**, shh, va a tener continuación, tengo una idea, o algo así. protege-moi e suna canción hermosa de placebo, escuchala y te va a encantarr.. ah, maldito word u__u, gracias por tu review as alwayyss** TsuAyD13**, leí tu review un montón y sigo sin entenderlo. del manga? ay, no entiendo ;___; **-Sakura-Star-,** si, son enemigos. pero forman parte del mismo 'clan' :D gracias pro tu revieww :3 **FaBiiOoLiXx,** si, tiene conti,no se cuando, pero tendrá! me alegra que te guste mis fics :D **alexavenuz**, la universidad nos quita vida (?. ajajaj, yo escribí en vez de estudiar. horror x__xgracias por tu review, nunca importa si llega meses después (:

la universidad suckea, kao tiene poco tiempo para escribir x___x. gracias por sus reviews ! me agrada saber que les gusta estas mini-historias :3

{** k**ao.- }


	6. oni

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha / sakura haruno/ naruto uzumaki**  
title:** # _oni_  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _to be continue_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo sea la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

.

.

– ¡EL PRINCIPE! EL PRINCIPE UCHIHA HA MUERTO.

Los gritos se alzaron como chillidos cuando los hombres avanzaron a la conmoción con cuchillos en las manos, dispuestos a defender lo restante de su pueblo. Las mujeres tomaban a sus hijos en brazos y lanzaban miradas temerosas detrás de las lágrimas que caían sin respiro, y los más curiosos de edad temprana avanzaban hasta los hombres que cargaban a la última esperanza valiente entre ellos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron las voces.

– ¿Está muerto? – las voces se alzaron. – ¿es verdad? ¿Principe Uchiha está muerto?

Los murmullos se apagaron, los sollozos se presentaron y la voz de la anciana sabia se alzó sobre ellos.

– ¡Qué nadie toque su herida!

El silencio gobernó, mientras la anciana se abría paso entre la multitud hasta llegar donde estaba el príncipe recostado. Se arrodilló y acercó su oreja hacia su pecho.

– Respira. – dijo luego de un extenso silencio. Un suspiro de alivio en conjunto se escuchó, pero se evaporó con las siguientes palabras. – Pero es muy débil. Rápido, hay poco tiempo. – dijo mientras la muchacha detrás de ella, de no más de siete años, se acercaba con cuidado. – Kaede, apresurate.

La niña tenía un jarrón de barro entre sus manos y con cuidado, cuando la vieja sabia abrió la camisa del Príncipe Uchiha dejando su pecho desnudo, vertió el contenido del jarrón sobre su pecho. Una sustancia cristalina pero más espesa que el agua bañó su pecho. El joven Príncipe tomó un respiro profundo, arqueando su espalda, varias gotas de sudor bañando su frente. En un silencioso grito, volvió a recostarse en el suelo inconciente.

– Tráiganlo a la sala. Comenzaré la curación pero no toquen las heridas ni su sangre. Ha estado luchando con un demonio.

Los hombres más fuertes y grandes, tomaron al Príncipe entre sus brazos y siguieron a la anciana. Detrás de ello, el pueblo rezó por su vida.

–

–

Los cuatro ancianos estaban arrodillados enfrente de la anciana. Sus miradas eran sombrias y la pena era latente.

– El último Uchiha... – murmuró un anciano con pesar.

– No podemos perder el último de la sangre. – dijo el otro negado.

– ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por él?

– Será nuestro fin. – musitó el pesimista. – Nuestra última esperanza...

– Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. – respondió la anciana sabia mientras tiraba piedras blancas sobre una tela negra. – las piedras lo dicen. El destino de Príncipe Uchiha no está en nuestras manos.

– Nuestro Rey Fugaku estaría tan decepcionado por no haber protegido a su hijo.

– La Reina cortaría nuestras cabezas.

– Nosotros no podemos intervenir en su destino, – repitió nuevamente la anciana. – pero él es el único que puede cambiar el suyo.

El silencio fue expectante, seguida la explicación.

Cuando el príncipe Uchiha despertó, los cuatro ancianos y la vieja sabia lo veían con determinación.

– Príncipe Uchiha, ha sido mordido por un demonio y no hay medicina a mi mano que pueda curarlo. – dijo la anciana sin miramientos. – El veneno comenzará a extenderse por su cuerpo hasta conquistar su corazón.

El príncipe cerró los ojos. Sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir cuando sintió los dientes de aquella vestía perforando su piel y envenenando su sangre. La medicina solo había comprado horas de su vida. Al menos moriría habiendo cumplido su deber como protector de su pueblo. Aún cuando se convencía de ello, no podía dejar de penar el hecho de dejar el pueblo que tanto había luchado su sangre por proteger. La cantidad de Uchihas que habían defendido los malos de los demonios había terminado siempre en muertes.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?

– Tres meses si su alma es pura. – La anciana se detuvo antes de seguir. – Príncipe Uchiha, – comenzó de nuevo. – mis conocimientos no pueden ayudarle, pero usted si puede cambiar su destino.

El príncipe abrió los ojos. – Estoy escuchando.

–

Un hora más tarde, el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, último sobreviviente de la sangre Uchiha partía de su pueblo en busca de la única sacerdotiaa que podía salvarle.

-

.

.

.

_to be continue_.

* * *

Esto es una mezcla de haber leído el último capítulo(manga) de Inuyasha, una pelicula de Hayao Miyasaki, y la culpa de no aparecer en fanfiction por mucho tiempo .___.

**lili-little-small-witch**, aaa, :3 tengo la continuación en mi mente, tengo que escribirla al giaul que muchas cosas más. gracias :3 ; **setsuna17**, gracias bonita, espero que este también te haya gustado! ; **alexavenuz**, me estoy espando de las fotocopias de gramática para escribir esto, jajajaja, gracias por leer (: ; **TsuAyD13,** aaaaahh, ahora entiendo! No, todos estos drabbles están ubicados en universos alternos, porque dudo que en Naruto(manga) aparezca algún demonio XD, capaz meta algo sobre ninjas con otras cosas.. veré. no se me ocurrió nada todavía. El drabble anterior 'la crise', va a tener continuación. eso seguro. AWWWW gracias ! Espero que mis drabbles te sigan gustando :3 Se que algunos son complicados de entender, mayormente porque tengo la costumbre de hacerlos cortos y dejar algunos misterios para más adelante. pero ya voy a escribir continuaciones de los que ya escribí y ahí si se van a entender más. Pero hay que tener una mente abierta, son universos alternos llenos de fantasía. ANGELS va a tener continuación, que no tengo idea cuando lo voy a terminar, me trabé cerca del final y me ocupé a ponerme al día con BL y ... soy un desastre, lo se. Pero gracias por tu review ! (: **-Sakura-Star-**, siempre tan divina vos :3** -Sxndrx-** sisisi, vampiros. están tan de moda que ahora solo escribo de vampiros. XD pero naruto no es vampiro o: gracias por la comprensión ! **poly_uchiha**, muchisimas gracias por tus palabras :3 me alegra poder llevarte a un mundo distinto con estos escritos. **FaBiiOoLiXx,** Hinata no se si va a aparecer por acá, pero Naruto.. si, pobre. Y si, va a tener continuación 'la crise'. (: **SMRU,** sii, vampireza Sakura. Aunque Naruto no es vampiro ;D Y TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO. Sakura AMA a Sasuke, puede amar a Naruto, pero SasuSaku forever :3 Naruto tiene mala suerte, pero Hinata lo va a cambiar :3 Siii, va a haber un salón y ellos vestidos de gala y de época. Me encanta la ropa de epoca con encaje ! Y es que Sasuke y Sakura vienen de muuucho antes ^^ **Haru-Chann, **eso es lo más hermoso que me podrías haber dicho ! Muchísimas gracias, voy a intentar mejorarme y escribir nuevas escenas así disfrutas más :33

El próximo será sobre _fantasmas_ !  
Llevo mucho drabbles escribiendo sobre demonios y vampiros ya.  
Esto necesita variedad.

{ **k**ao }


	7. afterlife

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha / sakura haruno/ naruto uzumaki**  
title:** # _afterlife_  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _complete_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo sea la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

.

.

**the point of no return**_  
In the after life __exists a point of no return  
Sometimes, you just wish__, it will never come._

.

.

.

La veía desde la distancia. Ella estaba sentada en su columpio favorito, hamacándose suavemente.

Era invierno y la nieve había parado de caer. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en aquella parte de la plaza. El suelo estaba inundado de copos de nieves, y desde esa distancia parecían ilusiones de algodones de azúcar. Ni un alma parecía estar presente.

Vestía una bufanda grisacea que resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Frunció el ceño cuando notó las marcas debajo de sus ojos. Y se mordisqueó el interior de su boca cuando notó como su cuerpo temblaba de frío.

Una rafaga de viento despeinó sus cabellos y pudo ver que tenía las mejillas coloradas. Entrecerró con fuerza sus puños y pensó lo irónico de una doctora enferma. Volvió la mirada y vio que dejó de amacarse. Sus pequeñas manos volaron a su cabeza, intentando mantener sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas. La ventisca paró y las lechuzas comenzaron a hular pero ella mantuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Sus labios se apretaron en una fina linea cuando vio como sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus orejas. Vio como sus labios, antes sonrojados y ahora pálidas, se movían rápidamente pero no emitían ningún sonido. Quizo dar un paso hasta alcanzarla y envolverla en sus brazos. Quizo susurrarle palabras bellas en su oído, prometerle un futuro juntos y ahuyentarle las sombras que la adornaban.

Quizo no estar tan frío como el invierno tanto en cuerpo y en alma para poder ir con ella y darle todo lo que no le pudo dar.

Estaba seguro que esta vez no había logrado enmascarar sus deseos, porque en aquel instante vio como su pequeño, diminuto y débil cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control. Escuchó con dolor como, de sus labios, escapaban gemidos de agonía y llanto de tristeza. Y maldijo, maldijo al cielo, al infierno y a cada poder sobrenatural que estuviera gobernando sobre él cuando vio sus lágrimas resbalarse sobre sus mejillas.

_Al demonio con ellos_, pensó. Solo necesitaba hacerlo una vez. Una vez y podría dejarla ir.

Con cada paso que tomaba, con la decisión palpitando sobre su cuerpo, el de ella temblaba con más fuerza. Vio como bocanadas de aire frío escapaban de sus labios e intentó convencerse que no era él, sino que la temperatura había decaído en esos escasos minutos que la había estado observando.

Se detuvo delante de ella, arrodillandose hasta quedar en la misma altura. Sus manos habían abandonado sus orejas, pero ahora cubrían sus ojos como si quisiera cegar la realidad.

Él conocía ese sentimiento.

– Sakura, –susurró en voz baja. Temiendo que no lo pudiese escuchar. Los hombros de ella se sacudieron más y creyó volver a morir cuando de sus labios escapó un '_oh dios_.'

Sus manos cosquillaron con el deseo de tocarla, pero formó dos puños para no hacerlo. Solo lograría lastimarla más.

– Sakura, –comenzó nuevamente. Aunque no lo escuchara, necesitaba decirselo.– necesito que sepas, necesito que entiendas-

– Te extraño –su voz estaba cortada, pero aún así Sasuke la escuchó. Sakura colocó sus manos sobre su falda y miró sus dedos a traves de sus ojos cristalinos.– Te extraño tanto que duele. H–Hay momentos en donde pareciera que estuvieras al lado mio. Lo siento. Siento una presencia. Puedo sentirte. Te _siento_. Amo y odio esos momentos. Debo estar loca, ahora mismo siento tu presencia y estoy hablando contigo. Pero es imposible, porque estas muerto. Si, debo estar loca. –rió amargamente, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar– Te amo. –grandes lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.– lo siento tanto. Te amo tanto. Sasuke, te amo. Te amo...

Sasuke bajó los ojos y miró sus manos extendidas sobre su falda. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y suspiró proyectando con todo su ser lo que no podía hacerle llevar en palabras.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura y miró sus manos con ojos abiertos. Aguantó la respiración cuando flexionó levemente la punta de sus dedos. Una bocanada de aire frío escapó de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y más lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas hasta alcanzar sus manos.

–Gracias.

.

.

_But as the world dictates our paths  
It will come._

_._

_._

_._

_fin_

_

* * *

_este no es el drabble de fantasmas que había preparado antes. Este lo escribí ayer, pero estoy bastante satisfecha como quedó. no esperen continuación porque no lo tiene. es único :D

En este drabble, Sakura siente a Sasuke, por eso tiembla, por eso llora, por eso sus bocanadas de aire se ven en el frío. eso pasa cuando hay un fantasma cerca. Sasuke no puede dejar a Sakura y sabe que permaneciendo a su lado, lo unico que hace es lastimarla más y más. eso hace que los que velan por los muertos sufran y tarden tanto en superarlo. en mi mundo, yo creo que los fantasmas existen. y creo que si tenemos un buen oído los podemos escuchar (no que yo haya escuchado a uno).

_gustó_? (:

**xblossom999,** graaacias :3 me gustaría que aporten porque lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos son vampiros y demonios. XDD **xsetsuna17**, me alegra que te haya gustado. hace rato que no te veo por acá D: **xFaBiiOoLiXx**, jajajajaj, veo que todos tienen esa idea en la cabeza. pero me agrada que te guste ! gracias por dejar review. **xHebika**, tengo pensado hacer eso más adelante, no te preocupes. pero no voy a separar todos. sino que voy a elegir los drabbles con los que más me encariñé y hacerlos más largos, explicando más y bueno, agregando más cosas :3, pero eso va a ser más adelante. una vez que termine con todas las historias y de por terminada la faceta supernatural :3 **xo0Hana-Chan0o**, aaaaa, todos tienen la idea fija. pero les aviso, en el annterior faaaaalta para que aparezca Sakura y me callo y te digo, gracias por el review de siempre :3 ! **x****Lilu the little witch.,** oooh, pero no tan mala. en este por lo menos no hay misterio. xD gracias por el review ! **xalexavenuz**, (era 'esperando' sino me equivoco XD) y no. no tengo musa. me obligo a escribir porque sino no escribo. hace rato que no tengo a mi musa. ): ayer a la noche estaba ordenando mi escritos y encontré este. lo tenía empezado desde hace MESES en mi computadora y nunca lo había terminado. entonces me senté, me puse música acorde y me decidí a no levantarme hasta terminarlo. dos horas más tarde había terminado dos oneshots (con este incluido). Si tenemos que esperar a la musa a nuestro rescate, nunca vamos a escribir! **xLove and Dead**, espero que este si te guste .___. es la primera vez que escribo de fantasmas y la verdad no se si son así o si escribí cualquiera. leí sobre fantasmas, no mucho pero algo. y más que nada seguí mis creencias. espero que te guste, cualqueir cosa avisame. estoy abierta a criticas constructivas :) **x-Sakura-Star-** tengo que responder eso? porque es secreto. como le dije a hana-chan, faaalta para que sakura aparezca (: **xDayana Uchiha**, no te derritas! tengo la idea en la cabeza pero todavía no me senté a escribirlo. pero no te preocupes, tengo intenciones de terminarlo ! **xShannon_Arsen!!**, si, en eso tenés razón. sasuke va a buscar a sakura. ya verás. te va a encantar! y si, amo el frances y es uno de los idiomas que tengo ganas de aprender el siguiente año. y protege moi es en verdad una canción de placebo que es absolutamente hermosa y te recomiendo bajartela. me ayuda a escribir un montón. muchisimas gracias por tu review! **x-Sxndrx-** graciaaaas ! hago todo lo posible para no hacer tipicos fics donde las cosas sabes que van a pasar. hay que incentivar la imaginación :3 así que espero que te guste este :3 **xTsuAyD13** aaaaaaawww, no me hagas sonrojar XDD. igual, en mi casa es lo mismo. nadie lee nada, solo yo. y aman que lea, pero no leen lo que escribo, ni siquiera mis originales u.u. angels (que ahora le cambié el nombre por the smile when you tore me apart) y bl (que también le cambié el nombre a 'a beautiful lie', se va a entender el cambio cuando llegue la tercera y última parte del fic) tengo intenciones de seguirlos, terminarlos y actulizarlos. ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero ponerme a escribir de una vez. gracias por lo último y gracias por el review, no me importa que sea atrasado. yo no soy nadie para ir criticando las tardanzas XD

el próximo va a ser de _elfos_!  
este fin de semana pienso subir un oneshot, así que esten atentos.  
no va a ser navideños -porque nunca me salen- pero va a haber chocolate (:

muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews !  
son los mejores :3

nos vemos en la próxima (:

{ **k**ao }


	8. mate

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha & sakura haruno**  
title:** # _mate_  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _en progreso_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo sea la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

.

.

**mate**

all of these lines across my face tell you the story of _who I am_  
so many stories of where I've been and how I got to_ where I am_  
but these stories don't mean anything _when you've got no one to tell them to_  
it's true... i was made_ for you_

.

.

.

Realmente era un día normal.

Como esos días donde te enfrentas con un dragon y sales victorioso con solo un par de rasguños. Nada grande o serio. Durante tu camino, conoces un par de brujas e intentan maldecirte porque destruiste (nuevamente) sus planes para dominar el mundo. Un día normal.

Después de todo, él era Sasuke Uchiha, Principe de Konoha. Estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Sasuke se encontró en un grande bosque arboleado. Las flores estaban por todos lados, arbustos de diferentes tamaños y formas alrededor, y un pequeño lago al final del camino. Podía _oler _la paz. Decidió descansar debajo de un árbol frente al lago cuando no encontró amenazas cercanas. Al instante que se sentó, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y el cansanció alcanzó cada miembro de su cuerpo.

Sin enemigos, el bosque no parecía peligroso. Entonces podría dormir sin preocupaciones ¿no es así?

Antes de que pudiese cerrar los ojos por completo y permitirse el lujo de una pequeña siesta, un movimiento repentino alertó sus sentidos de un cambio en el ambiente. Su cuerpo se tensó. Sentía algo... grande y poderoso yendo hacia él. Fue demasiado tarde, cuando con sus ojos abiertos vio en el lugar correcto.

Rosa.

Hermosos cabellos rosas. Largos y suaves, como si fuesen seda. Brillantes ojos verdes, tan grandes que creía hundirse en ellos. Labios rosas que gritaban ser probados. Un cuello largo y tentador para marcarlo. Un cuerpo _delicioso _ y con las curvas en los lugares que eran correctos. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para cometer pecados. Estaba vestida en un extraño vestido blanco, casi trasparente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación—podía ver sus pechos a la perfección y eran perfectos. Redondos, del tamaño perfecto. Sus manos cosquillaron del deseo de tomarlos. Y aquellos puntitos rosas que se veían preciosos y él solo quería tomarlos entre sus dientes y acariciarlos con su lengua hasta qu ese volverían dos puntos rojos. Podía sentirlos en su boca. Su estómago era plano y através del material de su ropa, podía ver su ombligo y ñel juró que jamás había visto algo más sexy. Quería beber de ese hueco con la punta de su lengua. Largas piernas blancas, que tenían impresas fantasías alrededor de su cintura, montandola en él, tomandola en cua—

Demonios, estaba duro.

—_Sasuke-kun_

¿Acababa de gemir su nombre? ¿Era su nueva mente pervertida la que estaba jugando con él? ¿y cómo demonios sabía su nombre?

—_Sasuke-kun_

Oh si, debe estar soñando porque cuando ella se arrodilló delante de él, y lo miró con aquellos grandes e inocentes ojos verdes y le sonrió con esos gruesos y apetecibles labios rosados, que comenzó a pensar que la quería arrodillada y con esos labios haciendo otra cosa.

Si entienden lo que digo.

—_Sasuke-kun_

¿Saben?Mejor olviden eso. Solo quería que ella siguiera gimiendo su nombre, gritandolo, jadeandolo, tomando bocadanas de aire y sudando con él, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente chocando con el suyo en cada estocada y—

—_Sasuke-kun_

Y en el momento, en el que ella tocó sus dos mejillas todos esos pensamientos perversos en su mente desaparecieron. La quería si, pero ahora quería que ella siguiera mirándolo con aquellos ojos inocentes y mirada dulce, quería que esas manos continuaran en su rostro.. quería que ella fuese de él.

—¿Quién eres? —se encontró preguntando.

Ella sonrió y... —Oh, verdaderamente se sentía como si estuviese en el paraiso.

—Soy tu alma gemela.

Ahora, no parecía un día normal.

.

.

.

_to be continue_

* * *

Si, este va a tener continuación.

**Love and Dead**, si, las criticas constructivas siempre sirven, pero bien fundadas sino no me las tomo a pecho :B ¿Qué película? La única que me acuerdo de elfos es la del seños de los anillos, pero nada que ver a este drabble D: gracias por el review bonita :3 ; **Haru-Chann**, Soy demasiado miedosa para el juego de la copa, así que paso. Yo jamas tuve ese tipo de contacto con nadie, asi que no hablo por experiencia propia pero lo que creo que puede ser posible. Me alegro que te guste como escribo :3 Gracias por el review divina (: ; **setsuna17**. gracias ! ;** FaBiiOoLiXx **lo bueno de no leer fics que tengo(?, es que no se que temas están quemados o muy usados. así que digamos, para mi es 'nuevo' que naruto sea el hermano de sakura, aunque siempre dije que si escribo, quiero hacer algo diferente al resto. no se si me sale, pero es a lo que apunto. pero obvio, que si te gusta ese tipo de fics puedo pensar en como unirlo en los mios. adem´´as de escribir para mi, también escribo para ustedes. dame tiempo y pienso en algo. :3 ; **Rioko001 **oohh, mirá, el próximo va a ser sobre hechiceros, magos y brujas y sdnflsf, va a haber magia y una sakura desnuda XDDD y un cisne. y sasuke principe. y basta, no te cuento más C: yo no tengo idea si hay fics así de fantasia y cosas sobrenaturales como el mio, pero para mi es un halago que te gusten los mios :x gracias ! ; **Lilu the little witch. **entendí que te gustó mucho (o eso quiero entender) espero que no te haya hecho sufrir mucho y este te compense :3 ; **alexavenuz **ese es el problema y te entiendo u__u pero a mi me sirve. a veces. otras veces quiero dejo el fic por meses y meses como me pasa con beautiful lie. gracias por el review querida :3 ; **TsuAyD13 **estoy en tu top 3? genial ! gracias, de en serio, muchas gracias. la verdad es que muchas veces no se si les gusta lo que escribo, porque no recibo mucho feedback. entiendo que a veces da vagancia dejar un review, porque muchas veces me pasa lo mismo, pero uno nunca sabe viste? pero que al menos haya una o dos personas que se le gustan lo que escribo es genial. asi que gracias por tomarte unos segundos en dejar un review y en leerme y bueno, decir esas lindas cosas :3 ; **Sakurass** genial ! :D **Hebika**, jajajaja, no lo hago aproposito, pero ya venía con muchos drabbles muy tiernos como para no poner uno triste. igual, no creo que pongas más, asi que no esperes sufrir mucho ! gracias por el review (:

nuevamente, gracias por ser increibles reviewers. y digo en serio que cada vez que no puedo escribir, y me pongo de malhumor porque me trabo, leo sus reviews para alegrarme y continuar 3  
hoy 30.1 se cumple cinco años de que estoy acá escribiendo en . gracias por acompañarme y seguirme tanto tiempo. _love you all ~_

el próximo va a ser sobre: mágia, hechiceros, princesas y magos muuuuuuy malos !

{ **k**ao. }


	9. swan

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha & sakura haruno**  
title:** # _swan_  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _en progreso_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo sea la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

.

.

**swan**

i can't find the words to say  
they're overdue  
i've traveled half the world to say  
i belong to you

.

.

.

—¡Todavía no puedo creer que te vayas a casar teme! —exclamó sorprendido Naruto mientras caminaba entre los arbustos del bosque. Ante la exclamación del rubio, varios animales salvajes escaparon entre las ramas. Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras bajaba el arco. Naruto se encogió de hombros y sonrió nerviosamente. —Vamos, de todos, siempre pensé que tu ibas a ser el último en casarse. Bueno... —dijo después de pensarlo. —Aunque fue tu padre el que te obliga a casarte ¿no?

Sasuke gruñó y no se dio media vuelta a verlo. Siguió caminando dos pasos delante de su amigo, con el arco en alto dispuesto a retomar la cacería.

—Pensé que tu padre ya no dictaba tu vida.

—No lo hace. —se apresuró a responder Sasuke.

—Uh-uh. Se nota. —dijo Naruto apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando las últimas líneas de sol antes que el anochecer haga paso.

Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió caminando. Sabía que había sido un error invitar a Naruto de cacería, si había algo que Naruto carecía era un minuto de silencio y estaba seguro que el tema no acabaría.

—Pero ¿al menos la quieres? —preguntó Naruto mirándole la espalda. —Quiero decir, pasarás el resto de tu vida con ella. Pensé que te gustaban las rubias.

—No me gustan los rubios en general y tú encabezas la lista. (_HEEY _—_exclamó Naruto indignado_) pero Karin es la heredera del País de Sonido, nuestra unión traerá dicha entre los Uchiha y la gente de Orochimaru.

—Si bueno, eso no importa. —dijo Naruto y Sasuke rodó los ojos. Debería haber sabido que Naruto no entendía nada sobre política. —Te pregunté si la quieres

—¿Cómo voy a querer a alguien a quien no conozco, idiota? – respondió Sasuke dando por finalizado el tema.

Esta vez Naruto no agregó nada más. Los dos siguieron caminando por el camino escondido entre los arbustos y los matorrales. Una hora más tarde habían conseguido cazar cinco patos.

—Está oscureciendo. —anunció Naruto cuando el crepúsculo estaba llegando. —será mejor que volvamos.

—Me quedaré un poco más. —musitó Sasuke adentrándose al bosque.

Naruto se encogió los hombros. —Como quieras, yo quiero pasar un rato con Ino antes de regresar. Se pone violenta si no la veo una tarde al menos. —dijo acariciándose el hombro como si recordase un golpe fuerte.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo. No entendía como funcionaba esa pareja.

—¡Nos vemos luego bastardo! —se despidió Naruto y Sasuke hizo un movimiento de mano como despedida.

Finalmente solo y en silencio, Sasuke dirigió sus pasos hasta donde la arbolada área descendía en un pequeño lago. Todavía mantenía su arco y flecha en mano, aunque sabía que con la oscuridad que se asomaba no iba a poder ver bien.

Se sentó en la orilla de la bajada, desde su lugar podía ver sin problema el castillo a lo lejos, y la arboleada que encerraba al lago en el medio. Las luces del castillo ya estaban encendidas lo que significaba que su padre había vuelto del último encuentro con Orochimaru antes de anunciar el compromiso.

—¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien a quien no conozco? —susurró en voz baja.

Su madre no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso y lo había hecho saber cuando su padre lo había citado a su cuarto. Fugaku la había escuchado pero le había argumentado cada uno de sus puntos, excepto la última carta debajo de la manga de Mikoto.

—_La dicha que dicen que traerá la únión es solo la ilusión de ingenuos que creen que dos desconocidos pueden borrar los errores que sus antepasados cometieron en actos de rebeldía. No permitiré que mi hijo sea usado. No estoy a favor de esto y no tendrán mi bendición. No importa lo que Orochimaru-sama diga, Fugaku. _

Su madre había cerrado la puerta de un portazo, su padre había suspirado y había hecho una seña para que Sasuke se retirara. Él arreglaría las cosas, había dicho antes de ver a su hijo salir. Desde que su padre había tomado el asunto en sus manos, su madre no le había dirigido la palabra. Y aunque Sasuke agradecía el punto de su madre, sabía que la reina no era lo suficiente como para detener este compromiso. Como Uchiha, su padre no se permitía faltar a su palabra, así que el compromiso seguía en pie. Así también su palabra también seguía en pie. Él había aceptado casarse con Karin y lo cumpliría.

El movimiento de los arbustos bajo la colina lo distrajo. Frunció la vista e intentó descifrar quien se encontraba al pie del lago. El sapo croqueó, los grillos cantaron y el sonido del viento golpeando las hojas se alzó. Despació y con cautela, descendió. No podía ver ni una sombra pero sabía que los enemigos hacia la corona eran profesionales cuando se trataba de asesinato contra la realeza. Su padre había contratado mercenarios para las guerras y él sabía como era su fuerza: brutal, sin dudas, ni restricción.

A pocos metros de la orilla del lago el silencio gobernó. Los animales que antes hacían ruido callaron y ni una luciernaga danzó frente a sus ojos. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿qué clase de mercenario era aquel?

Notó movimiento en el lago. El agua comenzó a formar circulos en potencia y en el medio de la misma, un ave apareció. Sasuke notó como un cisne volaba sobre el agua, sus pequeñas patas tocando las puntas y causando los circulos. Era hermoso. Sus alas se despegaron y su cabeza tiró hacia atrás y descenció. La luna se encerró a su alrededor, y así como su luz la alumbró y el viento chilló, algo sucedió.

El viento tomó poder, tal poder que el agua comenzó a levantarse alrededor del ave. La luna, grande y redonda, la iluminaba y notó pequeñas luces que flotaban sobre el cisne. Rastros de magia, pensó cuando lo vio con detenimiento. Y de pronto el cisne quedó totalmente tapado por el agua. La luna calló su luz y el agua se tranquilizó. El cisne ya no estaba. Sasuke estuvo a punto de salir en su busca cuando notó a las luciernagas volver a volar, los grillos volver a cantar y el sapo volviendo a croquear. Y del lago salió entonces. Un cuerpo desnudo de cabellos largos que parecían blancos por el contraste con la luz de la luna. Las luciernagas se alzaron y volaron a su alrededor y notó como abría la boca en un grito ausente, en un respiro sofocante. Era una silueta femenina, delgada y pequeña. Sasuke ahogó un respiro y ella se volvió a verlo.

Sus cabellos eran rosas, y sus ojos eran verdes, del mismo tono que las luciernagas que danzaban a su lado, pensó cuando finalmente se detuvo a observarla la segunda vez. Sus miradas se encontraron y Sasuke supo que aquel primer encuentro quedaría grabado en sus recuerdos como el fuego que descendió sobre ella y la agonía de su grito que rompió el silencio de la noche.


	10. demon call iii

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha & sakura haruno**  
title:** # _demon call_ iii  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** T**  
status:** _completo...?_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo sea la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

Este drabble contiene escenas de violencia, insinuaciones sexuales y de violación  
A quien no le guste, puede cerrar la página _ahora_.

.

.

.

.

**demon call iii**

'goodbye lenin !'**  
**

.

.

.

Sakura agachó la cabeza cuando un guardia de seguridad miró hacia su lado. El sol estaba arriba en el cielo, y sabía que solo tenía que levantar la cabeza para beber de ella pero eso significaba exponerse frente a los Hombres y eso era lo último que deseaba. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar para resistir las ganas de levantar la vista. El sol tendría que esperar, la supervivencia era más importante en ese momento.

Los Hombres habían conquistado su reino. Y los caminos, antes florales, ahora estaban limpios de verde y fragancias florales, en su lugar había tierra húmeda y descuidada. El transporte de los humanos era dañino para la tierra y Sakura sabía con solo mirarlo que de esa tierra ninguna flor nacería. Bajó los ojos ante el recuerdo de su reino, de las risas de sus hermanos y la paz que los envolvía. Hundidos bajo tierra habían quedado sus sueños, manchados en sangre habían sido ocultados, con lágrimas en los ojos habían sido encontrados.

Todo había sido perdido y sus hermanos habían escapado hacia distintos lugares. No muchos a decir verdad, los hombres habían luchado a sangre, sin dudas ni arrepentimiento. Sus hermanos intentaron hacerle frente, pero ninguno pudo detener sus armas de fuego. Obaa—chan lo había entendido y por eso no había puesto resistencia cuando entraron a su hogar para tomarla.

Sakura recordaba las lágrimas silenciosas que cayeron sobre sus mejillas cuando escuchó las risas de los bárbaros en lo de Obaa—chan. La risa había acabado cuando un Hombre de autoridad calló el resto. Escuchó una conversación. La voz de Obaa—chan resonando con seguridad en el silencioso reino. La voz del hombre se alzó y comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido, Obaa—chan había quedado callada. Y luego, cuando el silencio entre ambos fue demasiado insoportable, un disparo en el medio de la noche se escuchó.

Sus hermanas, a su alrededor lloraron en silencio y los pasos de los Hombres se alejaron con seguridad.

Los hombres habían vuelto al día siguiente. Venían con armas y fuego, con una cosa en la mente: Destrucción. Su Hermano había estado haciendo guardia esa noche, cuando en el caos de la muerte de Obaa—san, sus Hermanos se había desesperados. Su Hermano, Naruto, había cometido una falta. Les había avisado a ella y a sus hermanas la presencia de los Hombres no muy lejos de su prado. Fue a quien les avisó primero y a quienes les dijo que corrieran por su vida. Los ancianos querían la paz, pero su hermano sabía quienes eran los hombres que venían. No sabía como, pero sabía que no iban a marcharse a menos que todo esté bajo cenizas.

Naruto había pecado contra su raza, había cometido traición al intentar salvar su sangre. Sakura pensaba, como haría si volvería a ver a su hermano, como haría para verlo a los ojos y decirle que había perdido a sus hermanas, que había fallado y que no estaba segura de poder volver a encontrarlas otra vez. Su recuerdo viajó a Ino, su hermana rubia de ojos del cielo. Kami quiera que nada les haya pasado y hayan llegado a las tierras vecinas.

Sakura ajustó la capucha en su cabeza dejando a su vista, la cicatriz que nacía en la palma de su mano. Con ojos duros recordó lo que había pasado aquella noche, con dedos suaves recorrió el contorno y su cuerpo tembló cuando un roce parecido al terciopelo le recorrió el cuerpo.

**"Recuérdalo Sakura, eres mía."**

Cerró su puño y ojos con fuerza, y deseo que su corazón se cerrara de la misma forma. Quería negar ese espacio negro que aguardaba en su corazón. Había estado débil, jamás lo hubiera permitido si ese fuese el caso. Se mordió el labio y miró el castillo delante de ella.

Konoha estaba destruida. Y delante de ella se levantaba con piedras de huesos y sudor de sangre, la nueva ciudad de los Hombres. La Ciudad del Fuego, que es como la llamaban los viajeros.

Sakura se removió inquieta. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo en la ciudad buscando información sobre sus hermanas y hermanos, poco había encontrado pero tenía un nombre. El contador interno resonaba furiosamente y los nervios que sentía sabían que decían que debía prestarle atención. Suspiró, era hora de irse. Se dio media vuelta y no percató la persona que estaba al lado de ella. La tomó por los hombres, manteniéndola de pie.

— Oi, fíjate por donde caminas –se quejó el Hombre.

Sakura se congeló en su lugar, su cuerpo inmóvil y su respiración entrecortada. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida, tan descuidada? La descubrirían, debía escapar de allí. Debía, debía—

— Hey, señorita, ¿está bien? Se la ve agitada. –pronunció el Hombre. Sakura tembló. _Oh kami, no._ – Tranquila. – dijo el hombre malinterpretando el silencio. – Respira, primero, quítate la capucha que no puedo verte.

Lentamente, el hombre con su mano tiró de la capucha para atrás y ella quedó descubierta. Alzó la mirada, sus ojos verdes chocando con unos marrones. La cara de sorpresa era idéntica en ambos. _No, _pensó Sakura desesperada cuando notó que el hombre que la había agarrado era un soldado y tenía un arma en el cinturón. _No,_ pensó Sakura desesperada cuando vio que su pequeña conversación había llamado la atención de los guardias en la puerta.

**"Corre."**

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Dio un paso atrás y sin esperar respuesta, corrió por su vida. La habían descubierto, la habían visto. Todos sabían que había una de su especie en sus tierras y esta vez no tendría donde ocultarse. Sus cabellos rosados, ojos verdes y piel más blanca que el resto era suficiente detalle para que todos supieran quien es ella.

Escuchó los gritos a su espalda. Los hombres comenzaron a correr, escuchaba sus pasos retumbar sobre la tierra. Estaban cerca y eran tantos. Sakura apuró sus piernas, estaba segura que esta vez no lo lograría. No podría perderlos. Aumentó la velocidad de sus piernas y las obligó ir más rápido.

Algo se enredó en sus piernas y la hizo caer al suelo. Sus manos se rasparon contra las piedras al igual que sus rodillas. Alrededor de sus piernas había una especie soga negra que le ajustaba. Podía notar las marcas rojas sobre su piel blanca.

— Oh, pero miren lo que tenemos acá... – escuchó Sakura, la voz de un Hombre decir. – Levántenla y denla vuelta. – ordenó y Sakura sintió la manos de unos hombres en sus brazos y levantarla.

Sakura vio frente a ella, quien parecía ser el Hombre Mayor la miraba con ojos que ella no quería ver. Un frío sabor amargo recorrió su estómago.

— No habíamos visto una tan exótica ¿uh? Mira esos cabellos... ¿rosas? Y esos ojos. Mm.... creo que voy a tomarme mi tiempo para disfrutar esto.

— Raijuta – habló un Hombre, el mismo que la había sostenido en brazos y mirado con sorpresa cuando se tropezó con ella. – Tenemos órdenes del General de llevar al castillo a los que encontremos.

— Nadie dijo que fuese directamente. – respondió el hombre saboreándose los labios. Esta vez el temblor de Sakura fue evidente. El Hombre sonrió. – No te asustes flor, te prometo que te gustará.

— Raijuta—

— Shikamaru, vuelve al palacio. – Interrumpió el soldado a cargo cansado de escuchar a su subordinado. – Y no le cuentes al General de esto o le contaré de tus excursiones nocturnas.

El Hombre que se llamaba Shikamaru, arrugó sus labios en una delgada línea y Sakura notó que su cuerpo y mente pedían a gritos hacer algo, pero con los hombros tensos se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sakura quiso llorar. Ese Hombre, Shimakaru, parecía ser el único que podía ayudarla. Miró a su alrededor. Los Hombres la veían hambrientos, y ella había corrido hasta el final de la ciudad y principio de la arbolada. No tenía lugar donde escaparse. Nadie le prestaría ayuda.

— Ahora, vamos a ver que tan rosa te puedes poner. – dijo el Hombre llamado Raijuta, sonriendo ampliamente. – Espero que no me decepciones florcita, tu raza no lo ha hecho todavía y sería una pena que tú lo comiences.

_Oh Kami, es verdad,_ pensó Sakura cuando escuchó al hombre hablar. Sus hermanas, el resto de sus hermanas estaban en el palacio y eran... eran... _Kami, por favor, no. _

— No llores flor, te prometo que la pasaras bien y después volverás con el resto de tu peste. Pero antes, hay algo que me gustaría hacer con esa boca tuya.

Sakura no entendía de lo que hababa, _¿boca? _Pero cuando el hombre comenzó a sacarse el cinturón y aflojarse los pantalones, su mente y cuerpo supo que era un conocimiento que no quería saber. Intentó desprenderse del agarre de los hombres a sus costados, movió las piernas desesperadas y forcejeó con fuerza.

— Atenla, — dijo el Hombre Raijuta perdiendo la paciencia.

Lazos duros se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Sus muñecas estaban atadas detrás de ella y la obligaron a ponerse de rodillas. Intentó forcejear y levantarse pero la mantuvieron en esa posición.

— Así está mucho mejor. – musitó Raijuta. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. El hombre... el hombre estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo.– Mmm, si, esos labios... – Con su dedo, Raijuta acarició el contorno de sus labios y Sakura se sorprendió a si misma cuando abrió la boca para morderlo. El hombre chillo y Sakura tuvo un segundo de satisfacción antes de sentir un ardor en su mejilla y cayera de costado al suelo.

— ¡Maldita _perra_, vas a pagar por eso!

Las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos, pero maldito iba a ser aquel día si permitía que un Hombre le hiciera llorar así. Sintió el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre en su boca. Su sangre. Su labio estaba cortado _Oh, no. _Pensó Sakura asustada. _Mi sangre. Mi sangre. No mi sangre. N_—_no, m_—

— **Tú no golpeas lo que es mío, Humano.**

Los Hombres se dieron vuelta, tomando sus armas en defensa. El primer _BAM_ se escuchó por todo el bosque. Y luego resonaron varias veces más. Pasaron varios minutos antes que el silencio volviera. El humo del polvo mágico de los Hombres flotó en el aire unos segundos más. Cuando se dispersó, varios Hombres se habían acercado en busca del cuerpo.

Sakura cerró los ojos. No encontrarían ninguno.

Tuvo un instante de aviso cuando el viento se alzó y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Pero los Hombres no. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, bien apretados para no ver nada, y le hubiese gustado tener las manos libres para taparse los oídos y no escuchar los gritos de terror.

Escuchó pasos acercarse apresuradamente a su lugar.

— M—Me toc—as, Me tocas y la mato. ¡La mato!

— Tocaste lo que es mío Humano. Nadie toca lo que es mío.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que Raijuta, el hombre, ahogara un grito. Sakura abrió los ojos asustada. Suspendido en el aire estaba el hombre. Todavía con los pantalones bajos pero con una mirada de miedo en los ojos.

— Ustedes los humanos se creen fuertes. Se creen superiores entre ustedes y cualquiera, pero no son nada más que basura. Pequeñas e insignificantes basuras. Si tan solo fuese otra época...– musitó en voz baja el demonio con una sonrisa fría en su rostro. – No hay nada que deteste más que una basura que abusa del pecado de la carne. ¿Pero sabes algo? Mi mundo tiene un castigo para la basura como tu.

Con un grito el hombre desapareció.

El demonio se acercó a Sakura. Sus piernas y muñecas quedaron liberadas del agarre ajustado. Sin fuerza, Sakura intentó sentarse bien, pero sus piernas no respondían. El demonio se arrodilló frente a ella. Y Sakura no asustarse pero todavía no se acostumbraba a la forma de demonio de él. A él no pareció importarle o notarlo, porque tomó sus muñecas y miró las líneas rojas que el lazo le había causado. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos de la furia al notarla marcada. Ya regresaría a su mundo y haría pagar al maldito Humano que había tocado su propiedad. Nadie toca la propiedad de un demonio, (¡ni siquiera los mismos demonios!) a menos que quiera morir. Tocó suavemente las marcas dispuesto a curarlas.

— No, — dijo Sakura. – Yo lo hago.

Apoyando una mano sobre sus muñecas, emanó energía de la naturaleza para curarse. Repitió lo mismo para la otra muñeca. Y juntando fuerza, logró terminar de curarse las piernas. Estaba por cursarse la herida del labio cuando el demonio la detuvo.

— Esto me pertenece.

Y sin más, juntó sus labios. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida e intentó echarse para atrás pero una fuerza se lo impedía. Aquel, era su premio. El premio del demonio por haberla salvado. Aquello era lo que lo había llamado, su sangre, su necesidad y su temor. Finalmente, el demonio tenía su sangre. Nadia podía llamar más a un demonio que el olor a miedo y sangre de su evocador

Cuando Ino y ella invocaron al demonio, no lo invocaron completamente para que esté bajo su propio control. No, había tres formas de formar un vínculo con un demonio. La primera era la que ellas habían hecho, llamarlo dentro de un círculo. El demonio les haría un favor, en este caso ayudar a salvar su tierra; a cambio ellas darían información que el demonio preguntara. De esta forma, el demonio no tenía ningún poder sobre ellas. La segunda, era darle al demonio poder sobre el mundo donde ellas vivían. Y solamente podía tomar decisiones propias si conseguía sangre de su invocador. La relación entre los dos sería mucho más fuerte si la sangre de Sakura, era pura, fuerte y virginal... Lo cual era. Y la tercera... Sakura no quería pensar en ello.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas que los Hombres no habían logrado hacerle caer, lo hiciera con el demonio. Solamente la sangre sellaba el pacto entre el demonio y su invocador. Ahora él podría salir cada vez que quisiera, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, podía... podía....

El demonio se apartó de sus labios, y con su lengua limpió la sangre de su boca. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando. El color azul desaparecía de su piel para ser uno más blanco. Su cabello largo ahora era corto y negro. Y su piel escamosa finalmente era piel humana. Con el poder de su sangre, ahora el demonio tenía apariencia humana. Ahora podía parecer un humano más.

—** Ahora eres mía, Sakura. **

Sakura ahogó un sollozo porque esta vez tenía razón. Era de él.

.

.

.

**¿Están ahí? **  
Noto que los reviews dejaron de llegar y no se si es porque están todos ocupados o les dejó de gustar lo que escribo o se cansaron de mi o de este proyecto D: Diganme, porque publico fics para ustedes. No me gusta publicar en internet porque aumenta el riego del plagio pero soy una sucker del feedback, pero como ya no recibo eso... bueno, dejo de publicar por las razones que dije antes.

Acá está la tercera parte y ... final? de Demon Call, no me gusta este final y tengo más ideas de como seguirlo, pero creo que las voy a dejar para cuando lo pase a historia grande. Si, **demon call **va a tener su propio fanfic. No ahora, pero si más adelante. :D Capaz cuando ya llegue a la tercera parte de ABL o cuando se termine ABL.

Y para los que preguntan sobre** a beautiful lie**... voy escribiéndolo lento porque el capitulo va a ser algo largo y tanto el cap.11 como el cap.12 están muy relacionados y puedo terminar escribiéndolos al mismo tiempo. Lo bueno, es que ahora puedo escribir ABL en el colectivo (?) porque tengo una blackberry y es la gloria. Lo malo, es que probablemente empiece a trabajar, adelantaron los finales y además de mi carrera estoy estudiando francés. Asi que.... eso. Pero como siempre, me emociona muchisimo ABL así que lo quiero terminar pronto. ¡ No me abandonen, porque yo no lo voy a hacer !

Muchisimas gracias de todo corazón a: **dany14-black8**, **setsuna17**, **ayd13**, **x.-kTa-.x** (me inspiré en esa pelicula (: ),  
¡ Hasta la próxima actualización !

.

.

.

{ **k**ao.-}


	11. nymph

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha & sakura haruno**  
title:** # _nymph_  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** T**  
status:** _completo_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo sea la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

..

...

"real life is nasty. it's cruel.  
it doesn't care about heroes and happy endings and the way things should be.  
in real life, bad things happen. people die, fights are lost.

evil often **wins**."

...

..

.

Él estaba caminando por el borde de la playa descalzo. Le gustaba la sensación de sus pies enterrándose en la arena para después salir bañados en agua salada. Probablemente, porque era el único momento donde parecía salir victorioso. Ni las arenas movedizas lo atraparían, decía su cuerpo con cada paso. Pero era su mente, no su físico, el que estaba hundiéndose.

Nada estaba saliendo bien. Ni siquiera los proyectos que venía planeando tan meticulosamente años atrás. Pasó noches en vela pensando en cada uno de sus pasos, cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus acciones. Pero el destino, o cualquier mierda que exista, parecían nuevamente burlarse de él. Nada estaba bien. Todo estaba a la deriva. Y por más que diera vueltas el asunto por todos lados, desde todos los puntos y perspectivas, no podía encontrar una salida donde no saliese perdiendo.

Era todo una maldita mierda.

Sasuke siguió su camino con el mentón en alto y un aire de confianza en su cuerpo. Confianza y seguridad que no proyectaba en su interior. Era allí donde se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. No podía permitirse fallar. No podía volver a las sombras y esperar años y años para una nueva oportunidad. Porque sabía, que después de esto, no habría otra. Se terminaría todo. Y él quedaría como un inútil, un bueno para nada, una total porquería.

Frunció el ceño y las olas chocaron con más fuerza sobre su traje hecho especialmente para aquel día. Donde supuestamente debería de estar rodeado de gozo, dinero y éxito. Pero no lo estaba.

—Mierda. Mierda. _Mierda,_ —murmuró enojado consigo mismo, con el mundo y con todas las personas vivas y no vivas que habitaban en ella.

Aquello era un complot en su contra. Tenía que serlo. Porque si no lo era, entonces aquella persona se alejaría de él y no lo vería como otra cosa más que como un perdedor. Y esta vez no podría salir de la comparación y terminaría así. Como el hermano menor del exitoso, atractivo, inteligente, y quien contaba con el apoyo absoluto de su padre. Maldito sea s—

—¡Demonios! —maldijo cuando en su ciega furia caminó sobre una concha de mar. Miró la arena. Asombrosamente, desde ese punto en adelante, existía un camino de conchas de mar que resaltaba de la arena. Se agachó hasta tomar una entre sus manos. Era rosada.

Apartándose del lugar, caminó lateralmente a ellas. Fue pasado los segundos en una silenciosa caminata, que tuvo que forzar la vista para ver lo que había delante de él. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, podía ver una mancha rosada sobre la arena. Primero pensó que podrían ser miles de conchas de mar rosadas amontonadas una encima de al otra. Lo cual sería muy extraño, pero no imposible. Casi imposible, capaz. Desistió a la idea cuando vio que había algo que tocaba lo rosado. De lejos se veía una sombra pero a medida que se fue acercando más y más notó que era un brazo. Largo, delgado y femenino.

Es más, el brazo pertenecía a un cuerpo. El cuerpo de una mujer.

A pocos pasos de distancia, notó que las conchas de mar, no eran más que largos cabellos rosas. Abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, y luchando por el rubor de sus mejillas, también notó que aquel cuerpo estaba desnudo.

Por más caballeroso que sea, que lo hayan criado y crean que es, le fue imposible apartar la vista.

Estaba descalza. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y Sasuke podía sentir, sin siquiera tocarla, que su piel era suave y exquisita para el paladar. Ni siquiera quiso a detenerse a mirar con detenimiento la parte baja de su estómago. Con solo ver la piel completamente lisa y sin muestra alguna de vellos, le había hecho imaginar los mil y un escenarios posibles donde pudiera extasiarse en aquel manjar, que aseguraba ser tan dulce como la fruta más jugosa. Su estómago era plano, su ombligo lo hipnotizaba aún más cuando vio que su mano libre estaba sobre él. Mmm..., el sabor de aquello...

Y esos pechos... Redondos y lo suficientemente grandes para caber en la palma de su mano. Y esos dos pequeños puntitos rosados que parecían burlarse de él y retarlos a acercarse y probar bocado.

Pero fue su rostro, el que lo hizo detenerse a observar. Sus rasgos eran suaves, hasta el punto de ser angelical y su expresión, acostada sobre la arena, bañada por el agua salada, era lo más sereno que vio en mucho tiempo. Verdaderamente parecía disfrutar de ello. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y sus pómulos parecían sonrojarse con la luz de la luna. Sin saberlo, le costó respirar. Y fue así que ella lo vio cuando abrió los ojos.

Sonrió.

Su estómago dio un vuelco, y no estaba seguro que fuese placentero. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Los cabellos de su nuca se pararon. Algo malo iba a suceder.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando eras niño, y tus padres te llevaban a aquellos lugares de adultos? ¿Recuerdas el cartel que colgaba de aquellos frágiles objetos? ¿'Mirar pero no tocar'?

Su voz era suave, sensual y tenía un toque perverso que le hacía retroceder y avanzar al mismo tiempo.

Le tomó cinco segundos responder. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo puedo darte todo lo que alguna vez deseaste y deseas. Todo.

Volvió a sonreír y esta vez su sonrisa fue perversa, maligna y reconoció aquel brillo de ojos. Prometía terror del más exquisito. Sasuke también sonrió y se libró en sus sentidos.

fin.

* * *

¡Estoy viva! solo que muy ocupada. -_-

Muchas gracias a : **dany14-black8**, jajaj, la fiaca la entiendo. yo también la tengo :B** Lilu the little witch.**, se acabó por el momento (: tus preguntas van a ser respondidas cuando tome la historia y haga un fanfic independiente a faity tales, **Ikamari**, gracias (:, **jessy moon 15 **actualice ! :D , **Silvermist23**, no está completo pero no lo voy a escribir hasta que no termine una gran parte de mis fics incomplestos(: , **setsuna17**, gracias ! (: , **Sonya-chan**, si, yo se que es complicado de entender porque no está todo en orden y no puse todo lo que pasó y pasaron tantas cosas y están todas en mi cabeza y me vuelvo loca XD, por ahora, demon call terminó en la tercera parte (: , **marijf22**, más adelante voy a poner una continuación pero no en fairy tales. **kariedu56**, jajaja, gracias :3 la profesora de francés se enfermó pero no faltó ): pero igual pude subir este. y sigo escribiendo ABL.** kaoru-pretty**, más adelante va a tener su propio fic demon call, **x.-kTa-.x **gracias bonita (: , **FaBiiOoLiXx,** aa, si. encima apareció shikamaru y shikamaru es amor y bueno. Y Naruto falta por aparecer. Uy, creo que voy a escribir demon call antes de lo que prometí XD **Dollisapi Do Tao**, muchisimas gracias. sos tan bonita :3, **-Sxndrx-** aww, gracias y gracias por el apoyo :3,** Sandra** si, lo voy a seguir, más adelante (: , **Ofelitha moshithitha **todos mis drabbles estan ubicados en universos alternos, se llaman igual pero no es de ninjas ni siguiendo la misma linea de naruto del manga. (: **FMA64,** muchas gracias ! (:

( **k**ao.- )


	12. time breakers

**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha & sakura haruno**  
title:** # _time breakers_  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** T**  
status:** _unknown_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:vuelvo a repetir, que esto va a ser un conjunto de drabbles.  
no esperen que cada capítulo sea la continuación del anterior,  
cuando haya continuación de alguna, se los haré saber.

.

.

.

i try to tell you that i'm gone  
i'm gone, i'm gone, i can't go on  
you look upset, your eyes are red  
the flowers on the floor are dead

.

.

.

Él tenía esas imágenes en su cabeza. Imágenes que no podía sacárselas, imágenes que lo mantenían despierto durante noches, que lo asaltaban durante el día, que lo inquietaban detrás sombra.

Él tenía estas imágenes en su mente. De cabellos alborotados sobre una almohada. Eran imágenes de piel blanca que se retorcían, se doblaban y estaban desnudas ante sus ojos. Eran de ojos entrecerrados, que le imposibilitaban ver el color, que parecían sumergidos en el dolor más potente de la noche. Erán imágenes de ella, que él no podía ver, solo sentir.

Él tenía imágenes en su cabeza. Imágenes que no podía sacarse. Imágenes que parecían estar delante de sus ojos en cada parpadeo.

Era la segunda hora de la noche. La peor hora para los humanos y mejor para su especie. Era aquella noche cuando entró al bar. Seigutsu, desde la barra, lo saludó con un movimiento en la cabeza. Señaló las habitaciones donde permanecían las bebidas nocturnas, pero él negó con la cabeza. Esa noche no era la noche para alimentarse. Karin había salido de la habitación, bajó los ojos cuando lo vio y caminó hacia Seigutsu.

Los humanos que creían que podían soportar de todo eran estúpidos. Karin había creído eso y no le había ido bien. Estaba seguro que no solo su cuerpo cargaba las heridas.

Había salido de la pista de baile, cuando una nueva memoria lo había asaltado. Esta vez su cuerpo se estremeció. La imagen no era como las de siempre. Estaba vez pudo escuchar. Un grito de terror había escapado de una boca femenina y aunque él no recordase ninguna mujer como aquella, sentía su sangre arder de la furia. Alguien le estaba causando dolor. Alguien estaba torturándola.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión. Forzó su respiración e intentó calmarse. Pasados los segundos pudo volver a mover su cuerpo.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces antes de entrar.

—No se supone que estés aquí, Uchiha.

—Necesito encontrarla.

—Y sabes que yo no te diré nada.

—Está siendo torturada. Puedo sentirlo. —Dijo entre dientes. —Necesito encontrarla.

—Entonces ve a buscarla. Tu puedes salir de estas cuatro paredes.

—No jodas conmigo, humano.

—Cuida tu vocabulario chico, sigo siendo más grande y poderoso que tu.

—Entonces salgamos y hazmelo saber. —provocó

La mujer sentada retomó la calma. —Conoces las reglas Sasuke. No puedo ayudarte.

Sasuke puso las manos sobre la mesa. —He llamado a las mejores brujas en busca de humanos como ella. He recorrido cielo y tierra. No está aquí.

—¿Quién dijo que fuese humana?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. —Eso no es posible. Su sangre me está llamando.

—¿Quién dijo que no es humana?

—¡Tsunade!

— Escúchame con cuidado Sasuke. Porque yo soy humana. Una humana con el mismo rostro durando más de milenios de años. Yo he visto caer imperios. He visto la peor de la maldad delante de mis ojos y detrás de ellos. He visto lo que cualquier otro humano estaría espantado de tan solo escuchar, pero soy humana y aún así sigo aquí. Más vieja y más sabia que la misma tierra y polvo.

Sasuke la miró callado.

—Mucha gente ha intentado tenerme en sus manos. Cuando eran ingenuos y creyentes de ser portadores de la verdad. Pero Sasuke, - la voz de Tsunade bajó varios tonos hasta convertirse en un susurro. —Yo no soy la única. Y todavía quedan de aquellos ingenuos que buscan poseer la verdad en sus manos.

—¿Quién...?

—Eso está en ti en averiguarlo. He dicho más que suficiente. Ahora la rueda del destino ha sido interrumpida y te aseguro que el final de este desenlace tendrá sus repercusiones.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta. Dispuesto a buscar cielo y tierra, en busca de la verdad.

—Su nombre es Sakura. —dijo Tsunade detrás de él. —Por los rios rosas que caen bajo sus hombros y espalda. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Tsunade lo vio partir y supo que el comienzo de la guerra de sangre había comenzado.

.

.

.

oh dios mio, ¿Alguien todavía se acuerda de mi? sigo viva, por si quedó alguien por allí. ._.

ps. the beautiful lie, NO lo abandoné. so you know.

**k**ao.-


End file.
